<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onism by WhyIsTheRumAlwaysGone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145144">Onism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsTheRumAlwaysGone/pseuds/WhyIsTheRumAlwaysGone'>WhyIsTheRumAlwaysGone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff, Injury Recovery, Medical Procedures, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, St Mungo's Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsTheRumAlwaysGone/pseuds/WhyIsTheRumAlwaysGone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After one last struggle. The war was won. The nightmare was over. </p><p>Fred knew he most likely owed this girl his life for shoving him out of the way of the collapsing wall. Yet he didn’t even know her name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/ofc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Move!”</p>
<p>An unfamiliar voice screamed at Fred from near his side before the dust and the rubble began to crumble all around him. He felt small but strong hands shove him in the ribs hard. His unbalanced feet caused him to stumble and trip over the falling rubble as he tumbled down some steps desperately trying to catch himself.</p>
<p>The breath was knocked violently out of the twenty-year-old when he landed. Feeling the stones bite into the palm of his hands as he pushed himself up, recovering from his momentary shock, Fred looked back.</p>
<p>There lying where he had originally stood was a half-buried figure. The top of her torso was visible. But her legs were buried underneath a load of debris. Staring at the girls unmoving body Fred looked around helplessly.</p>
<p>The war raged on all around him, bodies from both sides littered the floor. He stared in horror at the blood and death, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by it all. Sucking in a ragged breath of air, and trying to steady his heart rate. 
Turning his attention back to the girl who had saved his life, he crawled to her side, cradling the strangers face. She didn’t respond to his yells or his touch. Fred felt the taste of bile rise to his throat as the tears cascaded down his face freely. He shook with sobs as he hugged the unfamiliar girls body to his side. Grieving for a stranger as well as all those he knew.</p>
<p>Percy soon joined his side. Somewhere over the white noise that muffled Fred’s hearing as he was trapped in the horror surrounding him. He heard Percy claim she was still breathing.</p>
<p>A final tear fell from Fred’s eye, as he allowed himself his momentary lapse in self-control. Together the two brothers began to remove the rubble that weighed down her body. Each checking their surroundings every now and then to ensure they wouldn’t be attacked from the behind. Desperate to save this life.</p>
<p>The silencing was deafening when at last, the break was called.</p>
<p>The dead were seen too, as well as the countless injured.</p>
<p>After one last struggle. The war was won. The nightmare was over.</p>
<p>———~~~———</p>
<p>Fred wondered around what was left of the once mighty Great Hall, his family had survived. A small smile graced his lips as he spotted his Mother and Father embracing their little girl from across the room. Ron and Hermione sat on a bench, heads close together, touch light. They would all get to go home tonight. He felt the tension bleed from his shoulders.</p>
<p>For one of the first times in his life Fred felt unsure of what to do next. Every single one of them had an important duty to do for past few years, and now he felt lost. Eventually due to Fred surveying the room around him, his clear blue eyes fell on a small figure lying across a stretcher, a medi-witch kneeling over her. Fred stared at the tanned skin, covered in a layer of grime and dust, cuts and bruises. Her face was tilted vaguely in his direction, eyes closed, but a screwed facial expression marred her otherwise pretty face into one of pain and discomfort. He could make out the tear tracks that had cleansed fine lines down her cheeks made obvious thanks to the dirt.  </p>
<p> He knew most likely owed this girl his life. Yet he didn’t even know her name.</p>
<p>With a new purpose found, Fred made his way over to the stretcher, kneeling beside the medi-witch. Automatically grabbing the strangers hand in his own. He turned to the women casting observation charms over the girls form.</p>
<p>“Will she be okay” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Its too soon to tell.” The witch replied calmly and firmly. She very likely had been repeating this statement throughout the night.</p>
<p>“Her best chance is St. Mungo’s” she told him. Raising to her feet she levitated the stretcher and proceeded to that very destination.</p>
<p>Fred remained on his knees, taking one final look around at the ruined castle and the occupants in it. His eyes landed on Filch, broom in hand, already beginning to sweep away the dust. There was a time that Fred and George as well as everyone else would’ve mocked the man and his cat, but now Fred only felt a twist in his heart at seeing his attempts to sweep away what was left of this nightmare.</p>
<p>Looking away, Fred felt a new surge of determination. He got to his feet and followed the witches to St Mungo’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a low steady hum of activity in the hospital, doctors and nurses bustling about each having a different task at hand with a firm determination in their steps as they moved. Fred observed the activity from the hard wooden chair in the reception area. There was an intense lingering scent of disinfectant, that was simultaneously satisfying and overpowering. Wringing his hands, Fred concentrated on a hang nail. He was still filthy from the fight; it hadn’t occurred to him to shower first. He had however noticed many other witches and wizards had also neglected to cleanse themselves before journeying to the hospital, more important things on their mind.</p>
<p>“Mr Weasley?” a voice called a few feet from where he sat. Removing his attention away from his hands Fred observed a greying man stood in front of him clad in the stereotypical white coat.</p>
<p>“Yes” Fred answered rising to his feet.</p>
<p>“Ms Field is now in a stable condition. She has sustained significant injuries and we are still not entirely certain of the extent of damage left, but for now she is stable and resting. You may see her if you would like although she is currently heavily sedated.”</p>
<p>Fred blinked at the information given to him trying to process what it all meant. Before nodding and following the doctor down the corridors before arriving at a little room. Fred felt a gentle grasp of his shoulder as he stood in the doorway and processed the contents of the room. The firm grasp released his shoulder, and he was left alone.</p>
<p>Slowly and cautiously, Fred entered the room. The room was stark white, apart from the little grey chair which looked significantly more comfortable than the one in the reception placed conveniently next to the bed, where the witch who had saved his life lay. Taking a seat, he allowed his eyes to roam over the room. The far wall had two large windows that displayed an impressive view of the buildings around London, he guessed they were on the fourth or fifth floor judging by the height. There were two little bedside tables either side of the bed. One contained a jug of water and some empty glasses, and the others surface was empty. A few extra chairs were stacked neatly to the far right of the room, near the doorway. All the rest of the room was plane and white. Fred finally turned his attention to the sleeping figure laid out on the bed. Her skin had been cleaned, and cuts cleaned out and placed into a clean light grey medical gown. Someone had even gone to the effort of plaiting her dark hair back, so it was neat and out of the way. Her tanned skin which had been practically grey as she laid out in the Great Hall now had some warmth back to it, although not a lot more. And her face was now relaxed and almost peaceful as she slumbered, her body under a deep sedation, a long way away from the distorted look of pain that had covered her face earlier.</p>
<p>Looking more closely at the witch Fred tried to find any semblance of familiarity. He was pretty certain she was a year or two below him, and he was positive she wasn’t a Gryffindor, he would’ve remembered that. She had a load of freckles covering her face, long eyelashes that brushed the surface of her skin, he had yet to see her eyes but none of these features seemed familiar to him at all.</p>
<p>Fred leaped out of his seat when he felt a hand land firmly on his shoulder, spinning around wand drawn.</p>
<p>“Merlin George” Fred snapped at the surprised look that crossed his brothers face. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”</p>
<p>“I called your name twice” George rolled his eyes at his brother, coming to stand by his side as his twin once more took his seat. “I got your owl” George stated. running his eyes over the girl in the bed before turning his attention back to his twin.</p>
<p>“So this is her ey?” George asked. Fred simply nodded in reply, keeping his eyes fixed on the stranger in front of him, while still trying to steady his heart, from Georges surprise attack. Fred guessed everyone would remain on edge for some time to come.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t look big enough to have pushed you over” George commented. Granted due to the fact the girl was lying in a bed it was probably hard to judge. She just appeared small to him in the big white bed.</p>
<p>Fred shrugged his shoulders, “Well she was.” running a tired hand down his face he turned to George. “Where’s everyone else?” Fred questioned.</p>
<p>George dragged one of the chairs from the corner of the room over to where his brother sat, joining him at the girl’s bedside. “Mum and Dad are helping McGonagall with the Hogwarts students, getting the younger one’s home and all of that. Probably counting those we’ve lost and all of that stuff.” George trailed off thinking about the families who would be told about their kids not coming home.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he continued. “Bill, Charlie and Fleur, have taken everyone else back home to the burrow for now. Get cleaned up. Rest and all of that, but Ginny said she was going to follow me here soon.”</p>
<p>No sooner had George spoken there was a knock on the open door, and Ginny stood there.</p>
<p>“Hey Gin” Fred greeted from his seat.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, you okay?” she asked as she stepped further into the room. The twins nodded back to her; a small smile on her face as so observed her two brothers. Looking down into the bed at the silent figure in the room. Ginny paused.</p>
<p>“This is who saved you?” she asked Fred. When he nodded back to her, she had to double check, “You’re certain?”</p>
<p>“Yes, definitely, its not a face I would forget” he told his sister with a frown. “Why? What’s wrong? Do you know her?” he questioned.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head, “No, not really. She was the year above me – Ron’s year. A Slytherin, kept herself to herself as far as I could tell. I think she is like Blaise Zabini’s 3<sup>rd</sup> cousin or something? I’m not certain though. Her names Raeanna Field. But that’s about all I know of her.”</p>
<p>Fred looked at the witch in the bed, he had found her name out when he arrived at St Mungo’s, although he didn’t know how the hospital staff found out. He assumed someone had recognised her.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute” Fred heard George say from his right. “She can’t be a snake, they weren’t in the battle.” He stated. Watching his sister go stand on the opposite side of the bed, while looking at the witch. Ginny shook her head again.</p>
<p>“During the battle, the Slytherins broke free in the dungeons, most ran away of course. Some stayed to fight for us, while others stayed to fight for You Know Who.” Ginny told them her eyes not leaving the bruised face of the girl who had saved her brothers life.  </p>
<p>The room fell silent, each caught up momentarily in the memories of the war. The only sound was the slow beep from some sort of device, that kept track of the sleeping witches vitals.</p>
<p>“You never spoke to her?” Ginny asked curiously.</p>
<p>Knowing the question was directed at him, Fred shook his head. “No, I have no memory of her whatsoever” Fred replied.</p>
<p>“Strange” Ginny pondered as she looked back to the young witch’s face. She could see her eyes moving beneath her eyelids. As her chest rose and fell gently.</p>
<p>Turning back to Fred and George. “Mum wants you to both go home and get some food and rest” she told them.</p>
<p>Fred instantly shook his head. “I owe her my life Gin. I can’t just leave.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’ve come Fred. I’ll watch her while you’re gone.” Ginny smiled at her brother. As soon as she had heard the story of what happened during the battle and that Fred had followed the girl to the hospital, she knew her brave and loyal brother wouldn’t leave her side. She felt in her gut that this was going to be a new chapter in all of their lives.</p>
<p>Still looking unsure, but encouraged by his sister’s presence, and his twins tug on his arm. Fred got up. It wouldn’t hurt to at least wash away the dirt and grime. Taking a final look of the white room, he saw his sister settle herself into the seat he had just vacated and the slumbering form in the bed, before following George down the corridor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got this idea in my head and just needed to write it down to get it to go away. Hope some of you enjoy it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now closing in on two weeks since the battle of Hogwarts and there had not been much change in Raeanna’s condition. Fred was beginning to feel frustrated with both his family and the doctors who told him to be patient, and that both the mind and body needed time to recover. But as each day passed Fred felt the swelling of guilt begin to arise within him more and more. He knew that he shouldn’t blame himself, but he was very aware, he should be the one lying where Raeanna was or worse be dead. And the fact that this stranger was now paying for his stupidity and lack of awareness was weighing heavily on his shoulders.</p><p>George however, was keen to get things moving once more with the store. Determined to return to some sense of normality now that the Wizarding War was over. Fred agreed with his twin but didn’t want to leave Raeanna’s side for too long. So, agreeing that with the temporary help of their brother Bill on the weekends and their full time employee Verity they would slowly begin to open up the shop once more, on a temporary shorter hour basis to begin with. Everyone could do with a laugh right now the two brothers agreed. George had also slowly began to encourage Fred to do the morning shifts, as a way to occupy his mind from the girl in the hospital, as the afternoon and evenings were always the hardest for Fred to concentrate on anything else. Not wanting to load all of the work onto Georges shoulders, Fred agreed.</p><p>That was how Fred found himself in a new routine of opening up the shop Tuesday to Saturday, from 8am to midday. Before grabbing lunch in his flat or sometimes at the burrow as that’s where a lot of his family still were; and he knew spending some time together was an important part of their route to get back to normalcy. Before he would floo to the hospital and spend his afternoons at the girls bedside.</p><p>Depending on the mood he was in, he would read, both aloud and to himself. Hermione had supplied in him with some strange muggle novels, that she claimed were ‘classics’ but Fred often struggled with the muggle technology and devices they described. Other times he would sit and think out some new invention concepts for their store, sometimes he would hold a one sided conversation with the witch in bed. Often Fred just sat in silence and watched her. Before visiting hours were over and he would have to leave her side and head home, only to come back tomorrow.</p><p>Fred couldn’t help but notice that no one else came to visit the woman. Besides himself and other members of his own family. He knew they most likely did it to try comfort Fred on the hours he couldn’t be at her bedside. His mother often came in and sat at her side, especially ever since Fred had voiced his observations. Crying over the girl who saved her baby boy, and sometimes she would knit her classic Weasley jumpers, while talking softly to the unconscious girl.</p><p>Ginny was another regular visitor ever since she had come that first night. Ginny couldn’t help her curiosity about the girl, she had tried to pry all of the information that the golden trio knew of the girl in their year, but unfortunately their knowledge was rather limited. Ginny’s first observation of the girl keeping herself to herself had been accurate it seemed. Hermione was fairly certain that she was an only child; and seeing as no siblings had come to visit that theory seemed fairly accurate. No parents came. No Aunts or Uncles. No cousins or friends. No one. While this caused Mrs Weasley to grieve for the girl, it only spiked Ginny’s curiosity into just who exactly this witch was.</p><p>It was a Thursday afternoon, and Fred had completed his usual routine and was heading from the Burrow to the hospital to spend the rest of his day at Raeanna’s side. Today he had his note book tucked away ready to work on the purple gum that would cause the consumer to turn into a massive blueberry shape – an idea he had stolen from the ‘Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory’ muggle book he had read. Fred decided that if he could get this formula right, it would be his new favourite book.</p><p>Turning the corner in order to enter the room, a path he now had memorised, his thoughts were interrupted by voices. Looking up, Fred’s blue eyes were met with dark brown ones. Raeanna was awake.</p><p> </p><p>-----~~~-----</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Fred” greeted Dr Norwish having become familiar with the red heads presence over the last two weeks along with the other members of his family. But Fred found himself unable to greet the doctor as his eyes were still firmly fixed on the dark brown ones who were gazing back at him curiously from her place in bed.</p><p>The doctor cleared his throat once more, this time earning Fred’s attention.</p><p>“Ms Field regained consciousness in the middle of the night” the doctor filled him in.</p><p>“Why wasn’t I contacted?” Fred asked a little tersely, he had made it clear that he wanted to know immediately and was rather put out he had only just found out.</p><p>“Well…” the doctor trailed off turning back to Raeanna who had been watching the exchange between the two wizards, “As Ms Field awoke around 3am it didn’t make sense to inform you, as she went back to sleep within the hour.” Dr Norwish informed Fred. Frowning Fred moved o protest once more before he was cut off by the doctor, who was now addressing Raeanna.</p><p>“Now Ms Field, I know I’ve explained your injuries to you and I’m aware it must all be very overwhelming. Progress will most likely be slow. But you will make progress. The physio team here at St. Mungo’s are of the highest quality I reassure you.” Raeanna nodded along with the doctor, having heard a similar speech from her nurse. “Like I said I know this is a lot to take in, so please if you have any questions just ask.” The doctor smiled patiently at the girl, before making his leave. Giving Fred a nod of acknowledgment as he passed.</p><p>The room was filled with silence. Fred took this opportunity to look over the girl in the bed now that she was awake. She had been propped up on some fluffy pillows, her gaze was unfocused as she stared loosely out the window, but he could tell by her eyes, she wasn’t seeing the view. Clearing his throat gently, Raeanna snapped out of her thoughts, jumping slightly as she turned to face him; she seemed to have forgot his presence for a moment there. Yet she didn’t say anything to him, simply looked him over as if trying to work out what he was doing here.</p><p>Slowly approaching her bed, Fred took the seat in the now familiar chair, feeling slightly unnerved as her eyes followed his every moment. He felt like he was being analysed.</p><p>“So, you’re awake.” Fred instantly cringed at that dumb statement. And felt even stupider when the girl simply raised a single eyebrow at him. Although this action did cause an automatic image of her stood in Hogwarts school uniform, with a green and silver tie, eyebrow raised, look of haughtiness as she looked down on those around her. Remembering Ginny telling him she was a Slytherin, he could full envision it now, just from that one look.</p><p>“I meant” Fred decided to start again, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>This question seemed to trigger a look of exhaustion to pass over the girls face as she looked at him.</p><p>“Tired.” She finally whispered her first word to him “And confused” she added.</p><p>“And wondering why Fred Weasley is sat at my bedside” she said, voice full of undisguised suspicion.</p><p>Fred simply blinked back at her. This was finally going to be his opportunity to tell her how he wouldn’t be sat here today without her. how he owed her debt of gratitude that could never be repaid but how that wasn’t going to stop him trying to repay her until his last day.</p><p>“You saved my life” he told her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love some feedback on this story if you guys have any :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brief look of surprise fluttered over her face before she cleared her expression back to neutral. “Oh…okay.” She stated, simply looking at him once more.</p><p>Fred blinked at her again.</p><p>“Okay?” he repeated. “All you have to say is okay? You saved my life and are currently lying in hospital because of it and all you can say is okay?” Fred didn’t know why but he felt a range of emotions course though him. A surge of confusion, anger and frustration in his stomach at this lack of response from her.</p><p>“What would you have liked me to say?” she asked him calmly.</p><p>Fred simply stared at this girl in the bed at a loss for words. “I- Well I don’t know, I guess I just thought you’d have a stronger reaction.” He told her honestly.</p><p>Looking into her eyes deeply “Thank you” he told her sincerely. He could tell he was making the girl uncomfortable with his strong gaze. But he needed her to understand his gratitude.</p><p>Giving him a small smile “You’re welcome” she replied simply. Before tearing her gaze away, looking around the room once more losing herself in her memories, as Fred continued to stare at her. finding himself more intrigued with her with every passing second.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked suddenly, feeling the need to do something for her, no matter how simple. “Food? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anyone I can get in contact with for you? Are you warm enough?” Fred threw a load of questions at her.</p><p>“Oh, no I’m fine thank you” she told him.</p><p>Fred felt himself deflate slightly. “Are you sure? It would be no trouble.” He asked looking at her hopefully.</p><p>She shook her head once more, “I’ve already eaten, and there’s no one I need” she informed him. “You don’t owe me anything, you know” Raeanna told him recognising his desire to help.</p><p>Scoffing Fred shook his head. “I owe you everything” he told her. The sincerity and bold statement sat uneasily with Raeanna.</p><p>“No, Fred. You don’t” she told him firmly. “I appreciate you being here to see me. But that’s enough. You can move on with your life now.” Her words almost seemed harsh.</p><p>Fred shook his head determinedly, ignoring the look of frustration that clouded the girls features. “Sorry, love. You shouldn’t have saved my life if you didn’t want me hanging around you like a bad smell” he told her. looking more and more entertained as the frustration grew in the girl, especially when he pulled out his parchment and started talking about his new product idea. As well as telling her all about the shop and his brother, along with talking about all his family members that came to visit. Fred barely gave the girl a chance to say a word, much less give her another opportunity to try push him away again. Eventually Raeanna stopped trying to convince him to leave and listened to him ramble about his shop and everything that happened while she had been unconscious. Fred talked to her as if they had been friends for years and Raeanna found herself feeling out of depth with the Gryffindor sat at her side.</p><p> </p><p>------~~~-----</p><p> </p><p>Over the next week Raeanna found herself trying desperately to make Fred leave her alone. He had been to visit her every day since she had been awake. He often came in already chatting her ear off about something or other. After the third day of trying to convince Fred, to essentially leave her alone she had given up trying to rid herself of his company through telling him.</p><p>During Raeanna’s first plan she found herself trying to pretend that she was asleep every time she recognised his footsteps approaching her room. That didn’t work. Fred simply sat at her side, and continued with whatever project he had. Or sometimes he shook her in order to wake her up claiming ‘<em>she would fall into a bad sleeping pattern if she slept through the day.’ </em>She sighed in frustration when she realised that plan had failed.</p><p>The next two days she tried two different approaches. One was giving him the complete silent treatment. Working on the theory if she ignored him enough and was blatantly rude, he would get bored and fed up with her, but this was a dead end. All he did in response was fill the silence, sometimes he hitched his voice higher when he acted out her reply. That often got a firm glare out of her and brought a smile to his own face, when he noticed he had riled her.</p><p>Her other plan had been to give him scathing and sarcastic comments to anything he asked her or said to her. Pointing out the mistakes he’d made in a formula and did her best to bring her Slytherin background to the foreground, speaking to him as if had as much intelligence as a dung beetle. Although Fred seemed to rise to her taunting words at the beginning, he quickly figured out her plan and instead answered all her comments with a smile, as though she hadn’t been trying to undermine his every word. He smiled at her happily when she pointed out the mistake, acting as though she had just done him a massive favour. It was beginning to drive Raeanna up the wall. She found herself running out of ideas in order to get Fred to walk away from her.</p><p>“It’s not gonna work you know Rae” Fred told her. Raeanna’s head snapped towards him in that moment. Fred blinked in momentary surprise, at the unusual fast reaction from the girl.</p><p>“What did you just call me” She ground out.</p><p>Lifting an eyebrow at her “Rae?” Fred repeated “I mean Raeanna is a bit of a mouthful isn’t it” he joked.</p><p>Raeanna glared at him.</p><p>“Most people shorten it to Anna” she told him. Once again speaking to him as though he was a child.</p><p>“I prefer Rae” Fred commented lightly.</p><p>Her glare increased.</p><p>“I do not”</p><p>“That’s okay” he told her jollily, clearly entertained by finally getting some sort of reaction out of her. Even if it was ending with her being annoyed with him. Rolling her eyes Raeanna proceeded to ignore him once more.</p><p>“But like I was saying. You can’t drive me away” Fred told her firmly. Growing up in a house with so many brothers and sisters, Fred knew he had a lot of practice at being stubborn, and he was confident he wouldn’t be going anywhere.</p><p>“I’m not your responsibility” she told him icily. “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.”</p><p>“That may be true.” Fred nodded in agreement “But that doesn’t make a difference to me” he grinned cheekily at her. As she just scowled back. But was stopped from giving an icy reply to the red headed boy when Dr Norwish entered the room.</p><p>“Hello miss Field. Mr Weasley” the doctor greeted the two occupants of the room. “How are you feeling today?” he asked Raeanna.</p><p>Rubbing her forehead, she pushed down the feeling of irritation from her conversation with Fred and from the repetitiveness of that question that the doctor came in and asked her everyday. Schooling her features however, she gave the same reply.</p><p>“Fine, thank you.” She watched Fred roll his eyes at her from the corner of her eye, but proceeded to ignore him once again.</p><p>“I have just been talking to the head of the physio team about getting you onto a program” the doctor informed her. That certainly caught the attention of both Fred and Raeanna. Her legs were left pretty mangled from the falling wall and it was a topic Raeanna had been wanting to bury her head in the sand over.</p><p>“We would like to get things moving next Monday, now that you have been fully conscious for a week and are seeming in good spirit.” Raeanna nodded indicating that she understood what was said.</p><p>“Is it not a bit soon to be trying to do that” Raeanna heard Fred say from her side. His face looked serious and full of concern. “Surely, she needs more time to recover.” Raeanna was about to snap at him to mind his own business when the doctor replied.</p><p>“We as a team feel that the longer Ms Field sits in a bed, the more muscle she will most likely loose. And that in turn may make the process harder once she gets started.” The doctor told Fred before turning back to Raeanna.</p><p>“On Monday, you’ll have your first session. We’ll obviously start out slow and see how you progress” he said glancing warily at Fred who didn’t seem keen on Raeanna pushing herself too quickly.</p><p>“And it will be a slow process as I’m sure you’re aware. But your young and strong. I don’t see any reason why you won’t make a full recovery in time” Dr Norwish told her reassuringly.</p><p>With a sigh Raeanna began to think about the journey ahead with worry. She wasn’t known for her patience, and the idea of relying on people to help her, even doctors and nurses made her uncomfortable. She was independent through and through and had been for a long time. And having to show any kind of vulnerability didn’t sit well with her. She felt long fingers curl around her own, glancing down she saw Fred’s hand covering hers as he continued to talk to the doctor and ask questions as she had zoned out.</p><p>Raeanna then felt two conflicting emotions shoot through her, frowning down at the pale skin, that sat on top of her tanned skin. She felt both annoyed by this boys never ending presence and slight relief that she wasn’t completely on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>